Invaders Pay Rent
by xXAliceOliveraXx
Summary: All right I suck at summaries! But I was listening to Rent and watching Invader Zim when I came up with Invaders Pay Rent. It is the musical Rent with a twist, all the charies are Invader Zim Charies! Read and Review and do not sue!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I know that this may suck and I am prepared for everything! This is my take on the whole Invader Zim Musical. I am borrowing the play Rent and I hope that I do not offend anyone. I do not own Invader Zim or the musical Rent. I do however own the movie and the complete invasion but I have no intention of offending any one how ever! I don't even know if that made any sense! Read and Review Do Not Sue: I enjoy reading your flames because it is funny!

Our Scene begins in the cold blistering month of December

In a small town in the middle of nowhere

Zim and Gir are sitting

in their small

room.

"_December 24, 9 pm eastern standard time from here on end I shoot without a script see if anything comes of it instead of my old shit_." Gir sang holding a camera filming Zim playing a guitar. _"First shot Zim tuning the fender guitar he hasn't played in a year."_

"Gir Shut up _this won't tune_."

"_So we hear_." Gir said smiling Zim just shook his head. "_He's just coming back from a year of withdrawal."_

"_You Talking to me_ Gir?"

_"Not at all, are you ready? Hold that focus steady…tell the folks at home what your playing Ziiim?" _

"If you should know Gir, _I am writing one last song_." Then the phone rings. _"Saved_!" Gir took the camera and zoomed in on the answering machine.

SPEAK

Then the Robot mother's voice comes out of the machine. "_That was a very loud beep…I don't even know if this is working Gir! Gir are you there, are you screening your calls its your mother. I am sorry to hear that Tak dumped you I say C'est La Vie...let her be a lesbian…There are other robots in the sea!"_

"That makes no sense…" Zim said out loud. Gir put the camera on his Zim and nodded for him to continue to singing… "_I am writing one great song_…" The phone rings again, "**YES**! Excellent"

SPEAK

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire."_

_"MY TALLEST RED!"_

"_I'm down stairs, Throw down the keys_!" Gir poked his head out the window and threw them down. Then the group of kids that saw Red beat the crap out of him and drug him to an alley way. The phone rings one last time.

"_Hello? You Got any toquitos?"_

"_Ho ho ho."_

_"Skoodge Shit!"_

_"Dudes I'm on my way!"_

_"Great Fuck!"_

_"I need your rent!" _

_"What rent?"_

_"This past years rent that I let slide."_

_"Let Slide? You said we were golden!"_ Said Gir

_"When you bought the building."_ Zim Chimed in

"_When we were roommates! Remember you lived here!"_

"_How could I forget! You, me, Tallest Red, and Tak!" _((A/N: I am doing this to make more room))

_"She is performing tonite!"_

_"I know don't remind me…hey are you still her production manager?."_

_"Two days ago I was bumped."_

_"You still dating her?"_

_"Last month I was dumped!."_

_"She is in love!!!."_ Zim Yelled in the background.

_"She's got a new man?"_

_"Nope!"_

_"Whats his name??"_

_"Gaz!"_ Zim and Gir said at same time. Skoodge laughed and then said,

"_Rent my amigos is due…_don't ask me why I just said that_. I will have to evict you!…See you in a few."_ Then the phone line went dead and Zim picked up his guitar one more time to play musettas waltz. Then the power went out.

"Master!!! THE POWERS OUT!!!"


	2. Invaders don't pay RENT

Read Disclaimer from Prologue

"I know Gir!" Then out of nowhere the loud instrumental starts playing Gir and Zim looked at eachother in bewilderment and just shrugged and start dancing.

_"How do you document real life when real life is getting more like fiction these days…._

_Head lines, bread lines blow my mind and now this dead line__….eviction or pay…..RENT!"_ Gir jumped on the couch. Zim took the guitar and started playing.

_"How do you write a song when the words sound wrong though they sounded right and rare! When the notes are sour where is the power you once had to ignite the air!"_ Gir then jumped into the kitchen.

_"And we are hungry and frozen."_

_"Gir you're always hungry… Some Life we've chosen." _

_"How we gonna pay! How we gonna pay…HOW WE GONNA PAAAAAAAY…….LAST YEARS RENT!"_

_"We light candles!"_ Gir shouted. Zim and Gir both grabbed the gnomes from outside and threw them into a trash can and lit them on fire.

_"How do you start a fire when there nothing to burn and it feels like something is stuck in your flue."_

_"How can you generate heat when you can't feel your feet."_

_"AND THEY ARE TURNING BLUE!"_ they grabbed the monkey portrait off the wall and threw it in there.

_"You light up a mean blaze…"_ Gir sang

"_with portraits"_ Zim said as he grabbed more and more pictures off the walls

"_and screen plays"_ Gir added as he threw a play he had written about a piggy into the fire. Then they both sang…

"_How we gonna pay…how we gonna pay…how we gonna pay…Last years rent?"_ Then across town Gaz was on the phone with an irritated Tak yelling at her.

"_Don't yell Tak its me Gaz…your substitute production manager…hey hey hey… Did you eat? Don't change the subject Tak. But sweetheart you haven't eaten all day…you won't barf, you won't throw up. The Digital Delay?? It didn't blow up exactly…there may have been one little spark…YOU ARE NOT CALLING GIR?!?"_ Then all the way back to a small alley where Tallest Red was on the ground bleeding.

"_How can you stay on your feet, when on every street its trick or treat and tonite its TRICK! Welcome back to town…uhoh I should lie down everything is brown and uhoh I feel sick."_ Gir poked his head out the window and asked.

"_**WHERE IS HE???"**_ Red then shouted.

"_**GETTING DIZZY!"**_ Then in the rich area of town Skoodge was kissing Zita good-bye.

"_Zita baybe you sound sad…I don't understand those two after everything I've done, ever since our wedding, I'm dirt…they'll see I can help them all out in the long run!"_ Zita stormed off and left Skoodge with the Voot Cruizer. ((A/N: NOW FOR SOME RANDOM REASON THERE WILL BE A MONTAGE OF ALL THE CHARACTERS DANCING AROUND IN DIFFERENT PLACES))

"_The music ignites the night with a passionate fire!"_

"_The narration __crackles and pops with incendiary wit."_

"_Zoom in as they burn their past to the ground.__" _

"_And feel the heat of a futures glow.__"_ They both said…then the phone rings again and Gir answers

"_Hello? Tak…what your equipment won't work? OKAY ALRIGHT I'LL GO."_ ((A/N: NOW THEY ARE ALL IN THE STREETS SINGING WITH TORCHES!!!))

"_How do you leave the past behind when it keeps finding ways to get to your heart, it reaches way down deep and tears you inside out till you fall apart!!! RENT!!! how can you connect in an age where strangers, landlords, lovers…your own blood cells betray"_ Skoodge lands the voot cruizer in the middle of the mob and crushes some poor innocent people_. "Well bind a path together where the ranging shifting winds of change just take you away."_ Skoodge jumps out singing.

"_Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand!"_

"_USE YOUR CAMERA TO SPARE GIR!!__" _

"_How about YOU USE YOUR GUITAR.__"_

"_WHEN THEY ACT TOUGH YOU CALL THEIR BLUFF! WE__'RE NOT GONNA PAY, WE'RE NOT GONNA PAY, WE'RE NOT GONNNNNNA PAAAAAY LAST YEARS RENT, THIS YEARS RENT, NEXT YEARS RENT! RENT, RENT, RENT, RENT, RENT…WE'RE NOT GONNA PAY RENT, CUZ EVERYTHING IS REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTT!"_ ((Then they all started coughing as they walked away to their poor homes that were almost on fire))

((A/N: Please tell me what you think!!!! And notice I don't own any of this!! Cept the concept I made in my head!))


End file.
